


bratty babydoll.

by nasabasa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bratty Reader, Dom Raihan, F/M, Female Reader, Filthy, Light Dom/sub, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teeth, very filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa
Summary: raihan has been busy all day at the gym but that doesn’t have to stop you from being a brat~you just better be able to take the consequences~
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	bratty babydoll.

**Author's Note:**

> this was totally caused by a thristing session with my friend on tumblr.  
> anywho~

“Act right,” Raihan growled in your ear, his teeth racking across your skin as his hands ran up your skirt, groping your thighs in his large hands- your soft skin under his fingers as his canines teased your skin. Your hands resting on his shoulders as his body pressed against yours, his breath warm against your skin as you closed your eyes- 

“That’s boring, darling,” you smirked, your hand resting on his neck as you pulled him closer, his teeth grazing your skin again as he lapped at the skin- shivers running down your back as his hand held you in place- a low growl growing from the back of his throat. His lips burning as they grazed your skin- his teeth teasing you again. 

“It won’t be boring when you can’t walk tomorrow,” He warned as his fingers rubbed over your clothed slit, your wetness soaking through as his fingers pulled your panties aside- your moan making him nibble on your neck- 

“Raihan, there’s a challenger here,” one of the staff members called out from the entrance, a growl making your thighs clench together as he roughly pulled himself away from you- his gaze possessive and forewarning. 

“You better act right,” Raihan warned lowly, pulling himself away from you, “or else. Understand?”

“No.”

Biting your lip, you watched Raihan leave the locker room- his eyes catching yours as he shot you a glare; your legs pressed together in a tight little skirt, your lips rosy red- pulled between your teeth, your blouse exposing enough skin to leave Raihan wanting and waiting- his hands pulled from your thighs as his lips left your neck- leaving you to wait in his locker room. Squirming on the bench, you couldn’t help but want him back already- to have his lips all over you- for him to completely lose it to the pleasure- 

Pulling out your phone, you spread open your legs, positioning the camera to your exposed panties- snapping a picture and sending it to Raihan. Your wet spot shown in the shadow as you pushed your thighs together again- your core pulsing with the day long teasing the two of you forced yourselves into- 

_ “Read” _

**“Act right, baby girl.”**

A swell of warmth made you whimper as your panties dampened, his silent words leaving you restless as you found yourself pulling out the camera again. He wanted to play your little game- of course you knew that- he only called you baby girl when it was actually getting to him. 

Smirking to yourself, you pushed your breasts together, your blouse unbuttoned far enough for the shirt to dip just above your nipples- snapping another picture and sending it again. The thought of his hands running over your body- the burning warmth pulling your attention to the searing desire in your core- 

_ “Read.” _

**“I already told you to act right.”**

Pulling your legs open, your hand rubbing over the wet spot of your panties- angling the camera just where he could see your fingers pushing onto your clit- the wet spot he caused and made- 

“ **You’re in trouble** .” 

Softly whimpering as you pushed your legs together, you rubbed your fingers over your clit-

_ “And the gym challenge is cleared! Time for our gym challenger to face off against the Tamer of Dragons, Raihan!”  _

Turning around on the bench, you pulled your skirt down as your attention was pulled to the locker room TV; keeping you away from the crowd for privacy’s sake despite you being all over Raihan’s socials. 

His battle raging on, you pulled your shirt up again to your waist- your panties on full display as you snapped another picture for Raihan: the little bow of your panties visible- a small detail that drove Raihan insane. Sending it, knowing that Rotom would fly around his face just slow enough for Raihan to see it-

“ _ Read.” _

Biting your lip, you pulled your skirt down and wrapping your arms around yourself, the stadium shaking as the battle ended- barely holding your attention as your body burned with desire and lust- 

“ _ And the dragon tamer has defeated yet another Gym Challenger!” _

Grabbing your phone, you decided to preoccupy yourself with something while your core heated with the understanding of what was to come-

“You really can’t act right, can you?” Raihan’s voice cut through the locker room, your legs squeezing together as a hand roughly grabbed your hair- your head pulled back as Raihan’s eyes met yours. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about-“ you attempted to say, his hand pulling you up to stand- quickly shoving you back on the bench as he took a seat. 

“Oh really?” Raihan murmured, pulling you into his lap, his hand loosening as your head was shoved against the bench- your face shoved into the bench, your skirt pulled up just enough-

**_Slap._ **

Your squeal made Raihan chuckle- a dark, rich chuckle- before rubbing your ass- his hand print already starting to show on your skin. 

“You have no idea?” He purred, rubbing your skin as he gave you a chance to tell the truth. 

“No~”

**_Slap._ **

**_“_ ** Funny, then someone sent me these-“

**_Slap._ **

“Pictures of your slutty-“

**_Slap._ **

“Little-“

**_Slap._ **

“Pussy-“

**_Slap._ **

Your whine made him smirk, holding your ass as he let you relax against him-

“Are you going to be good now?”

“Yes, sir,” you whispered weakly, his hand massaging your ass before pulling you back up in his lap. 

“I’m gonna bred this little pussy like the brat you are,” Raihan growled, your whimper shooting straight to his cock as you were pulled off his lap-

“But not here, doll, we gotta get home first.”

A soft whine left your lips, his hand taking yours as he walked out of the gym- the last gym challenger of the day gone as Raihan lead you to your apartment- not far from the stadium as the passing faces and words were blurred, his lust radiating off of him as your ass stung- 

The minutes too long yet blurred as he gently pulled you along, quickly making his way to the apartment-

Pulling you into the door, his lips immediately crashing into yours as he kicked the door shut- his tongue forcing its way into your mouth, his tongue running across every part of your mouth- his hands on your back as he leaned over you, your hands on his shoulders. 

“Little brat,” Raihan murmured against your lips, pushing you back onto the couch, his hands pushing up your skirt-

“Do you want me to breed you? Huh?” Raihan teased in your ear, his breath fanning your skin- 

“Want me to treat you like the little whore you are?”-

His hands running down your thighs, roughly spreading them apart as he ran his lips down your neck-

“Answer me, brat.”

His teeth sunk into your skin- the skin instantly bruising the flesh as his tongue quickly ran over the spot in an apology, his hips meeting yours in shallow rolls-

“Yes- Yes, sir-“ you panted out, his hands running up your thigh as your skirt was hiked up, his hands groping your still stinging ass for a moment- 

“Please~” you whimpered as his lips ran down your neck again- pulling off your panties and pocketing them. 

“I should make you put these In your mouth-“

His fingers running over your slit,

“To keep your bratty noises quiet-“

Your head fell back, his free hand running up your shirt,

“And once your full of my cum-“

His hand pushing your bra out of the way, twisting your nipple in his fingers,

“You'll put them back on and keep my cum in you.” 

A loud whimper left your lips, losing his patience as he pushed you flush against the couch, pulling off his shirt-

“Starin’ a lot for a little brat,” Raihan smirked down at you, your hand rubbing his chest, dipping into his pants- 

“Brats don’t get a reward,” He growled, pushing your hand away- his forearms caging you down as his lips took yours again, his teeth nipping at your lips as a whimper left you again. 

“Brats get fucked until they can’t walk,” Raihan murmured, pulling off of you before falling onto his knees in front of you, pulling your legs onto his shoulders- his lips closing around your clit as a squeal left your lips-

His tongue lapping over your slit, gently running over the lips, his tongue returning to your clit as he sucked and flicked over the bundle of nerves; his lips locked around the bundle of pleasure as his tongue would periodically flick it. Your loud groans making his cock- your mouth hung open in open and free moans and groans, your tongue almost slipping out of your mouth as your eyes almost closed with pleasure pulsing through your body. 

His eyes cutting up to yours, watching your face cut and twist in pleasure- the pleasure building too fast and too hard, your legs kicking his back as you attempted to get away from the growing and overwhelming pleasure, his hands gripping your thighs tighter with a growl-

“You really don't wanna walk tomorrow, huh?” he growled, lightly spanking your thigh as you let out a soft whimper, his eyes never leaving yours as he locked your legs over his shoulders, holding them down on his shoulders as your gut tightened, the twisting pleasure building as you attempted to keep eye contact with him- miserably failing as your head fell back, the pleasure boiling over too quickly as you orgasmed- 

Your clit still locked in his mouth as his softer laps rode out your orgasm- your body disheveled from twisting and thrashing on the couch. 

“That felt good,” You murmured, panting through your words as your body relaxed against the couch, Raihan pulling away from your core as he wiped his mouth- 

Two fingers entering your tight heat with ease as you moaned- his long fingers pleasuring your overstimulated pussy as you attempted to relax against the couch- his eyes cutting up to yours again as he lazily smirked at you; his eyes on yours as he watched you whimper, your body already starting to be spent despite the recent development of events. 

“Don’t start getting tired on me now,” Raihan warned, a third finger joining the other two, roughly fingering you as you let out a low, tired moan. 

“Little brat,” Raihan murmured, standing and removing his fingers from your pussy, pulling you into his grasp as he carried you to the bedroom- kicking off his shoes along the way. 

“Fill up your brat~” you purred, his hands shoving you onto the bed- immediately going on your hands and knees, facing the closet door- a mirrored door- as Raihan kneeled behind you-

“Yeah?” Raihan roughly entered you, his massive length stretching you out in the best ways, your mouth hanging open in a loud moan as his hand roughly grasps your hair, “You wanna be filled up?” 

“Yes, sir,” You moaned, your body rocking as his free hand gripped your hip- roughly thrusting into you as your cries on pleasure filled the room-

Raihan growled as he gritted his teeth, taking his frustration out on your pussy- the lewd squelching making your walls tighten around his cock- his hair disheveled as his headband was long forgotten somewhere in the hallway.

“Look at yourself in the mirror, brat,” Raihan growled, his hand pulling your head back as your tongue rolled out of your mouth- your hair ruined, your eyes half lidded and dazed, your mouth hung open as a droll fell from the side of your mouth-

“Who ruins you like this?” Raihan growled, his hand roughly slapping your ass- your walls clenching around him-

“You- ah!- you do- fuck-, sir,”

“Say my- fuck- say my name,” He said through gritted teeth, his eyes boring into the mirror as he took in your disheveled state, your eyes fogged with lust as your pussy weeped- your slick running down your legs as Raihan ruined your overstimulated state. 

“Raihan ruins me- fuck-” You whimpered, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as a rush of lust ran over you agian- your body on fire and your eyes watering-

“You’re not going- shit- you’re not gonna come without permission, are you?” Raihan managed- his eyes dark as they cut through the fog of lust, your hands balling the sheets under you as your walls fluttered. 

“No- No sir- Please,” Your words slurred, your eyes lost in lust, “Please let me cum-” 

“You wanna cum?” 

“Yes- Yes sir please- Let me cum- ah!- all over your cock-” 

“Fuck- Cum babydoll, cum for me,” Raihan panted, strength leaving his voice as his hands clamped on your hips, letting go of your hair as you groaned- your body spasming as your vision blurred, your moans and whimpers lost to your mind numbing-

Raihan’s growl pulling you out of it while your body was filled with his cum- his eyes never leaving the mirror as he stared down at you- your hands giving out as your ass stayed up, his hand gently rubbing over your ass- 

“Don't start getting comfortable, yet,” Raihan murmured, his hand running over your stomach and teasing your overstimulated clit- 

**“I’m not finished with you, babydoll.”**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it- kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> did you like rough Raihan? i'm thinking about doing a little series of one shots like this for all the characters i thirst for, so let me know~


End file.
